1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to an improved data processing system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method, system, and computer program product for providing a virtualized General Services queue pair in multiple logical ports on a single physical port.
2. Description of Related Art
InfiniBand (IB) provides a hardware message passing mechanism which can be used for Input/Output devices (I/O) and Interprocess Communications (IPC) between general computing nodes. Consumers access IB message passing hardware by posting send/receive messages to send/receive work queues on an IB Channel Adapter (CA). The send/receive work queues (WQ) are assigned to a consumer as a Queue Pair (QP). Consumers retrieve the results of these messages from a Completion Queue (CQ) through IB send and receive work completions (WC).
The source CA takes care of segmenting outbound messages and sending them to the destination. The destination CA takes care of reassembling inbound messages and placing them in the memory space designated by the destination's consumer. There are two CA types: Host CA and Target CA. The Host Channel Adapter (HCA) is used by general purpose computing nodes to access the IB fabric. Consumers use IB verbs to access Host CA functions. The software that interprets verbs and directly accesses the CA is known as the Channel Interface (CI).
Each General Services Queue Pair is conventionally associated with a physical port in a CA. However, it is desirable for a Host CA to be associated with multiple logical partitions of a server. Therefore, an efficient mechanism is needed to associate a single physical port and queue pair with multiple logical partitions. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have such a method, apparatus, and program to direct packets to logical partitions within a Host CA.